gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M
Gundam Kyrios' successor unit. Similar to the Kyrios, it has the ability to transform in between mobile suit form and an aircraft form for high speed combat. This is the replacement mobile suit for Allelujah Haptism. Combat Characteristics Fighter Mode The new fighter body of Arios is meant for high speed flight and combat. The unit also duals as a semi-mobile armor against enemy units. Kyrios originally had a GN Shield that could transform into a pincer claw weapon that could grab enemy units and destroy them with an electro-blade. While Arios has no physical shield, the pincer-claw aspect was incorporated into the design of the front body of Arios's fighter form. When transformed, Arios can grab enemy units and can either remove a mobile suit out of the combat zone or literally clip them down with its GN particle infused pincer. To increase the effectiveness and survivability of combat, GN Archer was added to Arios' overall arsenal. The unit was originally meant to be a new generation of Kyrios' GN Tail Booster, but CB engineers evolved the design of the tail booster into a transformable MS unit for Arios. GN Archer is still a Tail Booster unit, granting Arios greater speed, maneuverability, and additional firepower with GN Missiles; the GN Cannon aspect of the original Tail Booster was never incorporated. GN Archer can break off from Arios for independent combat to help relief Arios on missions, but need to return to Arios to recharge as the unit is dependent on GN particles. Mobile Suit Mode Just like its predecessor, it carries a twin beam rifle as it's primary weapon and a pair of beam sabers for melee combat. Arios' forearms contains sub-machine guns for rapid fire to spray a hail of beam fire against enemy units and can attack at greater speeds. It carries two GN Beam Shield emitters on its shoulders that can generate a protective GN field, thus a physical hand-held shield was not made. Its weakness lies with the pilot of Arios, Allelujah. He is no longer the super solider he used to be, having received a head injury after Operation Fallen Angels. The unit is unable to reach it's full combat potential because of it. Arios was later fitted with a GN Heavy Weapons package. It sports a more powerful new beam rifle and dual back-mounted missile launcher packs to increase combat potential and survivability . Arios can now vaporize enemy MS units with a single shot and manage more enemy units with missiles that can destroy or divert off enemy combatants. Armaments GN Beam Saber Located within the sides of Arios' thighs, the compartment will fold forth for Arios to use in melee combat. The beam emitted is sufficiently strong enough to destroy a GNX's lance. Due to Allelujah's preference over energy weapons, the beam sabers aren't used in most combat situations. GN Beam Shield The beam shield parts are equipped on both of Arios' shoulders. This new defense system is capable of generating a barrier of GN Particles, thus a hand carried shield is not used. Unlike the GN Field Barrier, it has offensive capabilities. In fighter mode, its front section can open to ensnare an enemy before cutting it in two with beam energy. GN Cannon The GN Cannon is a newly added weapon to Gundam Arios' arsenal. It replaces the commonly used GN twin beam rifle in combat. The cannon is larger in size, length, and packs greater destructive power with quick successive shots. The cannon is capable of firing a powerful single beam that can vaporize a GN-X whole. The cannon also has a pair of GN Vulcans ''built into its sides for rapid-fire capability. GN Missile Container A new power-up component added onto Arios by CB engineers, it duals as thrusters and a missile launcher pack. The two missile containers rest at the forward section of Arios in fighter mode and transforms as a missile launcher backpack in MS mode. The booster unit is similar to Kyrios' ''GN Tail Booster, but can be used in between fighter and MS forms. The component overall adds speed, firepower, and maneuverability for Arios. GN Sub-Machine Gun Twin-barrelled beam sub-machine guns mounted within the forearms of Arios. The sub-machine guns are usually hidden under the forearm armor of Arios and pops out for rapid firing. While not a powerful weapon, it's capable of causing serious damage when used in conjunction with Trans-Am. GN Twin Beam Rifle The GN twin beam rifle is the main weapon of Gundam Arios. It is composed of 2 barrels so it can be fired rapidly for a higher hitting rate. One of the barrels is movable, so Arios can attack the ground when in flight mode. Compared to Kyrios' weaker sub-machine rifle, this beam rifle can severely damage, if not destroy a standard mobile suit such as the Ahead. In episode 15 of the second season, Arios is shown to have a second GN twin beam rifle though for unknown reasons it is never seen or used again. GN Vulcans A pair of vulcans are located at the beam shield section of Arios. In fighter mode, the front nose is capable of firing a hail of beam fire; the strength of the weapon is relatively weak compared to the rest of its arsenal, the weapon is best used for striking down small targets such as missiles. GNR-101A GN Archer It's Arios' GN Tail Booster-like unit and partner in battle. GN Archer adds speed, firepower, and maneuverability to Arios in fighter mode and act as combat relief when in MS mode. The unit is powered by a large GN Condenser(s) and periodically requires docking with Arios to recharge. System Features Trans-Am System Trans-Am grants Arios 3x it's normal capabilities. It's overall speed, power, and strength is temporarily increased at three times its normal specs. Arios can also extend its Trans-Am capabilities to GN Archer to make the unit one of the fastest and maneuverable unit in battle. Trans-Am was improved onto Arios as it can be deactivated as quickly as it was executed for momentary increase in combat capabilities. Trans-Am can still be executed to the limit of the GN Drive's particle generation, but it would leave Arios in a compromising tactical situation as it would be temporarily weakened until it's GN particles fully recharge. History Development Celestial Being had planned for Arios, Cherudim, and Seravee to undergo system upgrades as part of their overall GN-H(eavy)-W(eapons) development to their Gundams. Two plans were drafted and originally Arios' refit would produce the GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon; the plans for such a project became unrealistic as production problems arose and the secondary plans were reconsidered. Since the Ascalon configuration was more oriented towards Arios' MA mode, CB engineers opted for creating the ''GN Heavy Weapons Missile ''parts for a quick refit for Arios. The GNHW/M upgrades were completed in Lagrange 5 and transported by CB's Lab Transport ship to Ptolemy II for the refit. The refit gave Arios an additional pair of ''GN Missiles ''and a more powerful single barrel ''GN Beam Rifle ''to better handle new MS. These upgrades played a pivotal role in CB's mission to end their battle between the A-Laws and Innovators. Aftermath With Allelujah absent, the Arios is suggested to have been kept in Celestial Being's resource satellite for storage as a new successor model is in the works to replace it. External Links *GN-007 Arios Gundam on MAHQ *Arios Gundam on Wikipedia